Fate
by Kikichay1196
Summary: Chad still isn't over Sonny after their breakup, but will fate bring them back together? R&R!


**Hope you enjoy this...just popped up, cause I really want Channy to get back together. Can you believe that they are like totally changing the show around? The new title is now officially "So Random" instead of "Sonny With A Chance". Chad has joined the cast of So Random, I don;t know when we'll see Sonny again, or if she's being replaced. But if its all about sketches and So Random, will Channy even exist anymore? Let's pray about it, really hard.**

****Let every head bow at this time and every pair of eyes close as well (retorically)**

**Kikichay1196: Dear Lord, please, please, PLEASE, let Demi come back to the show, and let CHANNY be together. Don't let the writers break the hearts of millions of people in the world. And let Mel take part in plot line, but most importantly... please Let there be CHANNY. In the name of Jesus! (No offense to anyone, especially the jewish, if it offends you, just focus on the issue at hand...thanx!) And let everyone who wants CHANNY to be reunited in the third season say: AMEN!**

**Sonny: Amen!**

**Chad: Amen!**

**Sonny: Aww.. I miss you...**

**Chad: I miss you more..**

**Sonny: No, I miss you more!**

**Chad: Well, Fine!**

**Sonny: Fine!**

**Chad: Good!**

**Sonny: Good! and Kikichay1196 owns NOTHING, except this plot!**

*****Let the story begin.**

* * *

CPOV

My life officially has no meaning...It just doesn't make sense. I tried so hard to make my relationship with Sonny work and it just ... fell apart.

I thought I was doing everything right, but I guess I wasn't. I bought her flowers and gave her pictures, I complimented her, and hugged her, I risked my life for her by

'jumping out of moving plane, I chose her over Penelope, I saved her from a cheese bomb... What more could she possibly want? I mean I even tolerated the Randoms for an enitre day,

ALONE, and believe me, it's no picnic. I actually had to be nice, TO THEM! I changed for her and then she kisses me and breaks up with me 2 weeks later? Are all women this complicated?

I didn't really care, I just wanted her to be mine again... It just doesn't add up, our relationship is just a huge rollercoaster...

She just doesn't understand... everything we split up about is hardly anything at all. Pointless stuff, that doesn't really mean anything, and she never even wants to talk it through.

Like when I told her that Chaz went out with her instead of me, because I didn't want to get hurt... Geez I wonder if we were married and I had told her that 15 years into it, would

she just throw the ring at me and call it quits? She hardly lets me explain, maybe it was for the best. It still plays back in my mind...

Sonny: Congratulations Chad, you won the award, but you lost me...

Couldn't she just understand that I did a recount so things would be back to normal... Is is so wrong of me to question the possibilities?

Like really, it's so selfish and unthoughtful of me to do a recount. Wouldn't you if you've won 4 years straight, doesn't someone else winning seem a little i don't know IMPOSSIBLE!

And plus it was good that the record had been set straight, I mean it was the truth. Mack Falls won, So Random lost, and the truth shall set us all free, shouldn't it?

And things have been so awkward lately. I've been trying to win Sonny back, trying really hard, but she just doesn't want me anymore. She won't answer my calls, she won't reply to my texts,

she stands me up everytime I leave a note in her dressing room to meet me somewhere, and she won't even go near the Falls set. It was just an award, one silly award,

that she said didn;t even matter. She told me it didn't matter who won or lost... and look where we are now...

So today, I Chad Dylan Cooper, sit in my dressing room, alone, with no girlfriend, looking back on a set of events that happened not even 2 months ago... Lucky me!

Since I couldn't stop thinking about all of the drama, I know right, me of all people, wanting to not think, about DRAMA, but yeah, so I went for a walk to clear my head...

and bumped into the last, but only person I really wanted to see right now...

C- Ouch!

S- Ow.. she looked up at me

C- Sonny... I said awkwardly

S- I gotta go.. she said quickly turning on her heel.

C- Wait! I ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, she tensed a little.

S- Chad, I'm just not ready... she said tearing up

C- Sonny, it's been 2 months, why can't you just forgive me?

S- I have forgiven you Chad! I just haven't forgotten. Gosh, don't you know what it's like when you get something you

were really excited about, you just wanted it so bad, and it was finally yours and it was just taken away from you!

She said, now actually crying... Oh that's right, you don't! she said looking up at me with hurt in her eyes...

C- Sonny, come here... I said opening my arms for a hug...

S- No...

C- Come on, don't cry... i said walking toward her, embracing her...

S- No, No, No, Chad, Don't touch me! she said struggling to get out of my grasp. Don't touch me! Don't touch me...she broke down, giving in, burying her head in my chest sobbing...

C- Shh... it's ok, I'm hear for you, let it out...she calmed down a little and then pulled away to look at me. You know, actually I do know what it feels like.

S- What, what feels like?

C-Having the one thing you've wanted for so long, and you finally get, and it's taken away from you...

S- Yeah? Like what?

C- See, there was this new girl...and she was really beautiful, and nice, and funny. Much different from other girls. But she turned out to be the enemy, and one day she beat me in musical chairs...

S- Go on...

C- And that day, was the day I fell in love with her, and her pretty hair, and big brown eyes, her bright smile, and bubbly personality,

and even that stupidly cute thing that she does with her nose when she's angry... When she became my girlfriend, it was the best day of my life, because I'd waited so long and she had finally came around...

S- So how does this relate?

C- Well this girl, that I was , well still am in love with, broke my heart, when she broke up with me...

S- Why would she ever do that?

C- Because, I did something, that I thought would help our relationship, something for us, but soon I realized, I did it for myself. I was being a selfish jerk...

S- And now?

C- Well...now she hates me, she doesn't want anything to do with me, and she won't take me back either...

S- Well did you try asking her?

C- Yeah, but it didn't work...

S- Well, maybe you should... try again...

C- Really? i said a little over excited...

S- Really. she smiled.

C- Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find her.. i said walking away, and then i heard her gasp, and smiled to myslef as i turned back around... You know I'm just kidding...

S- Right... she said blushing

C- Sonny?, I said taking her hands and looking her in the eyes.

S- Yes, Chad?

C- I've been a fool, a complete idiot! I was selfish, and only thinking of myself instead of us... and I'm sorry...

S- Go on... she said

C- I smirked... I know you're still upset, but I don't I could bear another second of my life without being able to hold you, and look into your eyes, and make you laugh and smile, and call you my girlfriend...

S- Continue...

C- So, if it's not to much to ask, would you mind taking this idiot back, and starting over again?

S- On... one condition...

C- And what would that be?

S- Kiss me.

C- Anything for m'lady... I smiled as I pulled her closer and shared the most amazing kiss, with the most amazing girl, that the world would soon be addressing as Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper... Funny how fate works isn't it?

* * *

Hope you liked it Review. ANd look out 4 updates on my other stories sometime next week. Thanks!


End file.
